1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to wireless transmission of recorded audio and, more particularly but not by way of limitation, to a range-sensitive wireless microphone with an out-of-range recording feature.
2. History of Related Art
Personal transceiver devices located on the person of a police officer may be used when the police officer is performing his job duties. Such devices typically allow the police officer to communicate with other police officers, a dispatcher, or others as needed. In some systems, the devices may be used to transmit audio and/or video data wirelessly to a recording device mounted in, for example, the police officer's patrol car.
However, in some circumstances, the police officer encounters an environment in which adequate transmission of the audio and/or video data created by the personal transceiver device ceases to occur. Adequate transmission of the audio and/or video data can cease to occur due, for example, to the police officer exceeding the transmission range of the personal transceiver device or being shielded by a metal building or other object.
When, for example, the personal transceiver device is being utilized along with a patrol-car-based recording device, valuable information regarding the police officer's activities and interactions with others, as well as other potentially valuable evidence can be lost. In some systems, the recording device may simultaneously record video, for example, from a patrol-car-mounted camera. Moreover, even when the personal transceiver device is not being utilized with a separate recording device, information obtained when the personal transceiver device is unable to adequately communicate with, for example, other police officers or a dispatcher, can be valuable. For example, if a police officer is communicating with a dispatcher or another police officer during an interaction with a suspect and adequate communication ceases to occur because the police officer pursues the suspect inside a metal building, information regarding the encounter with the suspect and other events occurring inside the metal building may be lost.